


* I always want more of you

by myloveiamthespeedofsound



Series: Wherever I Go (I'll Be Looking For You) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7002100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myloveiamthespeedofsound/pseuds/myloveiamthespeedofsound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr prompt from @heyfrenchfreudiana - I always want more of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	* I always want more of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heyfrenchfreudiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyfrenchfreudiana/gifts).



Steve is convinced that nights like these are the worst. Some party that Tony had put on that they had all - well, mostly him and Natasha - been forced into attending. The kind of thing where he found himself hot under the collar from the way Bucky filled out a suit - and when he'd give Steve a certain smile it'd be almost like they were kids again, that night Bucky showed up in his dress uniform and being able to enlist too wasn't the only thing Steve longed for at the sight.

Natasha didn't help. A short little black number with her hair pulled back and her neck bare. A small buzz since it was a group she trusted and she'd started getting handsy - well, more so than usual. She'd parked herself in Bucky's lap and Steve had missed nearly everything Tony had said to him as she watched the two people he loved; Natasha’s hand drifting across Bucky's shoulders, his resting on her thigh and the smiles that lit up their faces as they talked to each other.  
  
So the soonest they could make a graceful exit was nowhere near  _ soon enough.  _ And the mess of tangled limbs and lips as they stumbled through their door, undressing each other as they made their way to the bed was nowhere near  _ enough _ .  And Steve realized for the millionth time that there would never be such thing as  _ enough _ .  Even as they fell into the bed, hands mapping out the spaces on each other’s bodies, lips trailing over skin, and all those pieces that didn’t fit out there in the world that somehow came together perfectly when it was just them.  Even as he pushed into Natasha’s warmth while Bucky pushed into him and there was nothing but her below him and Bucky above - it wasn’t  _ enough _ .  It wasn’t enough even as the world narrowed down to a pinpoint while he found release, wasn’t enough as they did too and for that brief moment the horrors of their own lives quieted and there was nothing but  _ them. _   
  
And when they laid sprawled in the bed, arms tossed haphazardly over each other, breathing coming down and skin glistening with a sheen of sweat, Steve is the first to move.  The first to let a hand trail down Natasha’s stomach and draw a line down her inner thigh and then back up again.  Natasha laughed and turned into him with a shudder as his fingers danced between her folds.  “God, Steve, more?” she asked teasingly but reached for Bucky none the less to tug him in closer.    
  
Steve ducked his head into her collarbone and breathed in the scent of her, his other hand moved to curl around Bucky’s neck and he sighed against Natasha’s skin.  “I’ll always want more of you -  _ both _ of you.”


End file.
